Semiconductor components, such as single semiconductors and integrated circuits, are made using semiconductor wafers. To this end, relatively fragile masks (or reticles) are used to determine dimensions and locations of the structures in the final product. These masks are generally in the form of a substantially planar substrate. During manufacture, small particles of foreign material may settle upon the masks or substrate, hence damaging the mask or the product being manufactured or otherwise interfering with the manufacturing process. These foreign particles are present in the environments in which masks are stored and transported. Because of the fragile nature of masks and the necessity to prevent adherence of foreign particles to the masks, containers are used. These containers serve the dual purpose of protecting the masks from damage and providing a dust-free microenvironment. Similar containers are also used to store and transport other substrates, such as semiconductor wafers and magnetic storage disks.
Because of the fragile nature of such substrates, they can be damaged even when enclosed in such a container if the container is dropped or otherwise roughly handled. As such, a container that can absorb such an impact itself to prevent damage to the substrates contained inside is desirable.